Fallen on Translated Eyes
Fallen on Translated Eyes is the fourteenth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot Samantha's time on Earth was going surprisingly well, despite the unfavourable circumstances. She had got two friends who had her back and had her mother and five Anoterran Cats at her Earth home. Due to her inability to write in English and the fact that she couldn't see English language to learn to write in English, she had been given a scribe in school. Bethany had been thinking about what she had seen from Samantha. A very strange way of writing that she seems to fully understand, her hanging from her hair and what she had been saying. She thought that it didn't seem realistic, but could Samantha be some sort of alien? Or at least not a human. No way, right? Now it had been about a week since Samantha started at Clear Bridge School. “Hey, do you wanna go to Bath after school with me and Zack?” asked Bethany. Samantha was confused. “Bath? I wash back at home.” Bethany smiled, expecting such a response. “No, Bath is the city that Zack lives in and it's got some nice shops. You wanna come?” “Oh, uh, sure,” said Samantha, confused as to why a city is named after something to wash in. After school that day, Samantha and Bethany waited outside the main entrance for Zack, who was taking his time. He finally came in a huff. “Lemme guess, you got yourself held back by messing around,” said Bethany. “You got it. Let's just go,” he grunted. Samantha giggled slightly as she followed Zack and Bethany to the bus stop. “What did you get in trouble for Zack?” asked Samantha, curious to know. “Paul Bobs wasn't impressed by my idea of typing 5, 3, 1, 8, 0, 0, 8 upside down on the calculator,” Zack smiled, finding it funny. Samantha made a confused face. Bethany rolled her eyes at what Zack said. “Look, lemme show you,” said Zack as he reached into his backpack. “Uh, Beth, can I borrow your calculator?” “Learn some manners Zack,” Bethany said with a stern face. “Uh, pretty please with sugar on top?” Zack made a puppy dog face. Bethany sighed as she handed him a calculator. Zack took it and typed 5, 3, 1, 8, 0, 0 and 8 on it and turned it upside down to show Samantha. “See what I mean?” sniggered Zack, seeing the word 'boobies' on the calculator. However, due to Samantha's translator, she couldn't see it. “No, I don't.” “It says boobies,” Zack laughed. Samantha was still confused as she couldn't see any word, only the number 5,318,008 in the Anoterran language upside down. “Does it? I really don't see it,” Samantha insisted. “Well, alright. Just not your kinda humour I guess.” Bethany had watched and could easily see the word Zack saw on the calculator, but wasn't as amused as he was. This wasn't the best evidence for Samantha not being a human, but it did support the idea that Samantha can't read like they can. “Bus!” said Bethany, holding her hand out. “You do have a bus pass, right?” she asked Samantha. “Uh, no?” she replied. “Alright, I'll get you on, mine has a companion on it,” smiled Bethany as the bus stopped and Zack hurried on to get a back seat. “Two to Bath please,” Bethany smiled as she showed her pass, then she and Samantha followed Zack and sat at the back of the bus. This felt very odd for Samantha since she was used to Transmobilans doing the job of being buses on Anoterra. Although buses driven by other species are found on Anoterra, they are incredibly rare to see and Samantha had never actually ridden on a non-Transmobilan bus before. She watched out the windows as the bus drove along, seeing the different areas around for the first time. Bethany remained silent as she sat between Samantha and Zack, unsure what to say as they travelled. “Arriving at final stop. For your safety, please remain seated until the bus is stationary,” announced the bus's automated voice. “Nah, I'm getting up now,” said Zack, getting up and walking down the bus as it pulled into one of the bays. “Zack always does that if the bus says to say seated. It's not really that dangerous,” said Bethany, getting up and following Zack off the bus, closely followed by Samantha. “This place looks like Penhal Ganding Spaceport,” said Samantha as they went into the bus station. Bethany immediately looked at Samantha once she heard this. Zack was too far ahead to hear. “I'm sorry?” she asked. Samantha realised what she said. “This place looks like the...busport?” she said, making up the word and guessing what the place was called. “Well, this is a bus station, so it makes sense for it to look like a busport,” smiled Bethany, going along with what Samantha said. Bethany was convinced after hearing that. Samantha mentioning a spaceport, which definitely sounds like a type of airport, but for spaceships, which Earth has none of. Along with her hanging by her hair, unusual reading and writing ways and being extremely unfamiliar with both places and foods. She must be an offworlder. The only thing was, how was she going to put this to her? Or should she even say anything? Characters * Locations